A Dream
by Crazy Fangirl No.1
Summary: Bianca's friend, Rose, gets a glimpse of what happens when Percy and the gang come to take the two demigods.(The Titan's Curse) Everyone says it was only a dream. Is that true? [If you have any PJO stories for me to read tell me in the reviews or PM me]


**Hi guys! Crazy Fangirl back on duty! This story might not be as long but I just wanted to do this. I'm not very sure I will be uploading any more chapters for this one will have. Hope you like it! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **ROSE'S POV**

It was the school dance all over again, usually people would be excited about school dances, but me… not so much. You see, this is a total military school. The dance is the one day everyone goes crazy and enjoys, that's good right? Nope. Some people don't understand the meaning of 'enjoy', like the cheerleaders, I do my best to stay away from _them_.

I looked around searching for a safe spot, that's when I saw Bianca and her brother at the corner of the room. "Hey, Bianca." I said. "Huh? Oh, Hi Rose." She said tugging on her hat. I turned to her brother, Nico "What are you doing Nico?" I asked. His reply was much more cheerful "I'm sorting out my mythomagic cards. You wanna see?"

I smiled at him "Maybe next time" I told him. "I'm gonna go grab some cool aid you want me to get you some too?" I asked "Sure. Thanks" she said. People say she is gloomy but I just think she is a bit shy.

When I got back with the drink, she wasn't there. I looked around and saw a boy who I had never seen before, run out of the room. I know I should have just ignored him but curiosity took over me, I followed the boy keeping a safe distance so that no one saw me.

And then things took a wild turn…. The boy took out a sword (and it didn't look like a fake sword), I saw Bianca and her brother (they looked terrified and were staring at something behind the boy), behind the boy was Dr. Thorn at first I was glad, but there was something behind him, it took me a second to realize that it was… a tail?! Not just any tail, this tail was super scary and it started throwing knives….at Bianca.

Whoa! What is going on? Why does have a tail? Why does his tail throw knives? Why are the knives aimed at Bianca? And of course, who is that boy?! He called himself Percy, and Dr. Thorn called him….Perseus Jackson I think. I shook my head. _This can't be happening…._ I thought to myself _I'm probably dreaming_ I even pinched myself but the scene continued.

I watched as the group went outside, and I heard a weird sound….. It was a helicopter! And then more kids came running toward them three to be exact, two girls and a boy…. Wait…. No he was a boy waist above but his legs… he had… Goat legs?! I was ready to faint but this was just too interesting. They were fighting and at the end he and the blond girl fell off the cliff. I tried to go near the cliff to take a look but half way through I tripped and fell to the ground then, I blacked out.

When I woke up, I was in the infirmary. "What?! Where?! …. Helicopter…. Fighting… Bianca!" I said. I probably sounded like an idiot because the nurse gave me a weird look. "You have to rest dear" she said "you probably had a bad nightmare." "Where is Dr. Thorn?" I asked. She said something I did not expect "Who is Dr, Thorn? An acquaintance of yours?" Clearly, something was wrong and there was nothing this nurse could tell me. "Uh, yea… can I go now?" "Sure" she said and with that I left.

I started walking towards the principal's office. On my way, I tried calling Bianca, but no luck. When I got there, I knocked on the door and our principal, Mrs. Gottschalk, said "come in!" I walked in and asked her "Mrs. Gottschalk, may I see the student record?" She looked at me and asked something that made things a bit easier "Is there a specific student you are looking for?" "Yes, Bianca di Angelo age 12"I said and she typed something on the computer and then turned to me and said "I'm afraid there is no one of that name" What?! Now, she doesn't exist?! "What is the name of our vice principal?" I asked. She gave me a weird look but then said "Mr. Trevor of course. He has been the Vice Principal of this school for the past 4 years. How could you not know him Rose?" She asked. Now, I was just confused, what was happening here? doesn't exist either?

I went to the entrance of the school, after all today _was_ the last day of school. When I went there, my mother was waiting for me by the gate with all my things. By the time we got home, it was already late, I ate and went to bed. I was very sleepy and couldn't wait to close my eyes. During the ride home, I told mom about what happened, she just laughed and said that it was probably just a dream. As I drifted off, I kept thinking about what had happened.

"A Dream….."

* * *

 **Did you guys like this story? Sorry, but there won't be any more chapters. ): But, I do make many other stories. Check them out! Please favorite and review!**

 **Thanks & Bye!**


End file.
